choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mails
This is a list of mails from the mail system available in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3 and Choro-Q HG 4. Choro-Q HG 2 You're Connected! From: Q E-mail System Dear __________, Your E-mail is now connected! The system will notify you of a newly arrived message, by the GPS light and a ping sound. Next message will show you how to use the E-mail box. Instructions From: '''Q E-mail System In the E-mail box screen, newer messages will appear at the top of the screen. The envelope icon at the left of the message title shows whether you've read the message. Subject and sender information are displayed in the small window. Enjoy using this system! Your new computer '''From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, Do you like the computer? I'm sure you have checked the E-mail box. Select a message using up and down buttons. This is for all living in this city to communicate with each other. Wonder Estate Agency Notification From: Fan Club Dear __________, I'm sure this is an unexpected message. We would like to form your fan club. E-mail messages sent from the fans will be sent to you directly. We'll always support you. Fan Club Executive Committee Thank you From: Tim Thank you for finding my wallet. Did you use the voucher? I haven't been able to thank you, so I sent you this E-mail message. Thank you again. My lifesaver From: Otomi I'm Otomi of Dumpling Cake Shop. I would like to show my appreciation for saving my life. I've decided to leave Fuji City for a while. I hope you do great in your races. I need to tell you From: Butch Hey! It's kinda embarassing to tell you face to face, so I E-mailed you. I've been able to reform. Thanks! I'm gonna work hard with my races. Keitel's secret From: Mysterious guy The company owned by Keitel in White Mountain is developing a map that shows the locations of the coins! Please come visit! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, Since the city's development has very much progressed, we decided to build a statue! In your free time, please come to the park on the north side. Wonder Estate Agency Sold out! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, Thank you for advertising My City! We were able to sell all of the land! Thank you! It's nice to have you as my neighbour. See you. Wonder Estate Agency Dear President From: Forest Hey, the new President! How are you doing? I've been cruising around freely. I'll be supporting you. Now Open! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________. The rally centre is now open! Our rally will take you all over the world. Wonder Estate Agency Now Open! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, I have built Quick-pic Shop 29. Wonder Estate Agency Now Open! From: Wonder Estate Agency Dear __________, I have built Quick-pic Shop 28. Wonder Estate Agency Now Open! From: Gonzo Dear __________, Hello. How are you doing? I'm Gonzo. I met you in Peach Town. I'm glad to tell you that my Q's Factory is now open! You can even play Endurance Run! Please come and visit me. Thank you!﻿ Now Open! From: Ramsey Dear __________, Hi! I'm Ramsey. I was in Peach Town. I opened the body shop of my dreams. Please come! I'll be waiting! Moved! From: '''Flower Dear __________, I hope you get this message. It's my first time sending E-mail. I'm Flower, from Peach Town. I have moved, so I sent you this message. Please come and visit me when you've got time. See you! Now Open! '''From: Cobran Hi, __________. I'm Cobran. I met you in Peach Town. Thank you for telling me about My City! I built a great park! It seems like everyone likes it. Come see it sometime. Talk to you later! Now Open! From: '''Accel Hi there! __________! It's me, Accel. I was in Peach Town. I built a police station in My City! I'm a police officer now! Come and visit me when you've got a chance! See you! Now Open! '''From: Brian Hi! I'm Brian. I met you in Fuji City. My City is cool! I'm very proud to be this city's first fireman! Come see me, if you get some time. Moved! From: '''Gichi Dear __________, Hi! I'm Gichi from Fuji City. My City is a really nice place! I really like it there. My neighbours are super cool! Please visit me sometime! Bye! Now Open! '''From: Coine Hey, __________! It's me, Coine, from Fuji City. I finally opened the shop I always wanted. You should come by! We have Choro-Q coins that you can't find anywhere else! I'll be waiting for you. Thanks! Now Open! From: Akiban Hehehe __________! I built it! A big house to play games. Oh, I'm Akiban from Sandpolis. You didn't forget me, right? Well, I'll be waiting for you to come. Let's compete! Now Open! From: Dayan __________! I'm Dayan. I met you in Sandpolis. Remember me? I worked very hard and came up with a game called "Which-way Race". You have to come see me. Later! Now Open! From: George Dear __________, Hi, how are you? I'm the film lover. George, from Sandpolis. I lost no time in building my cinema. I really would like you to come by! Now Open! From: Roberts Hi, __________! I'm Roberts. I met you in Sandpolis. I finally built the very tall tower of my dreams. It looks down on My City. I'm sure you'll be surprised. Stop in if you have some free time. Now Open! From: Ryoji Dear __________, How have you been? I'm Ryoji. I met you in Sandpolis. I built a nice school in My City, so I wanted to say thank you for the information. My dream has come true! Please visit us sometime. Now Open! From: Saucy Hello, __________. I'm Saucy. I lived in Chestnut Canyon. I finally built the park I always wanted. Many children come to play. It's all because of you. Come see it sometime! My Home! From: Kuwano __________! I'm Kuwano from Chestnut Canyon. I feel so young and hip! I really want you to come see my cool house. See you. Now Open! From: Manei Dear __________, Hi, I am Manei. I was in White Mountain. I built the bank I always dreamed of. Please come and use my convenient Snow Bank. I'll be waiting for you. Now Open! From: Suess Dear __________, How are you? I'm Suess. I was in White Mountain. I opened a shop full of parts. Please stop in! See you later! Now Open! From: Sally Dear __________, Hello! I'm Sally, from White Mountain. Remember me? I bought a house in My City. It's very comfortable here. I brought my favourite furniture. Come and visit me sometime. See you later! Moved! From: Mien Dear {insert player's name}, I'm Mien, from Papaya Island. I feel very comfortable living in the city you told me about. I think I can forget all about my broken heart. Oh, please come and visit me. Now Open! From: Nouri Dear __________, Hey! What's up? It's me, Nouri. I was in Papaya Island. I took your advice, and opened a nice paint shop. I'm very happy. Come by and get painted! We're open! From: '''Kite Dear __________, Hello. I'm Kite. I was in Papaya Island. I took your advice, and I opened a parts shop. Now I have lots of new and used parts! If you have anything to sell, come to my shop. Later! How are you? '''From: Fan No.001 Dear __________, I always watch you race. I like the way you corner. I can't believe how fast you are! You are great! I will always support you. See you. Awesome From: Fan No.003 Dear __________, I was VERY impressed! You're awesome. I'm surprised. Later. My First E-Mail From: Fan No.007 Dear __________, This is my first message. I admire you so much! Just thinking about it makes my engine tremble. I hope you do great always. Isn't it dangerous? From: '''Fan No.010 Dear __________, I saw you, and wanted to become a racer! My mum said NO! She said it's too dangerous. Is that true? How's everything? '''From: Fan No.011 Dear __________, Hello. How are you? I had an opportunity to see your race. You race with such enthusiasm! I was very excited. I'll always support you. E-mail for you From: Fan No.014 Dear __________, My son and I always watch you race. My son is a great fan of yours, and he insisted on sending an E-mail message, so I'm writing for him. He said "I like __________ cuz he is a good racer". Great! From: Fan No.015 Dear __________, Hi! I'm Chamlee, fan club No.015. I watched you race again! You were cool! I will come see you race again. Cool! From: '''Fan No.016 I watched your last race! You were awesome! Your driving just before the goal was incredible! I would like to see you do that again! I'm going to do it! '''From: Fan No.018 Is there anyone you like? I like this girl next door. So I want to become a great racer like you. Super! From: '''Fan No.022 Hello! Your driving is amazing! You are too good! I look forward to your success! You can do better '''From: '''Fan No.025 __________, You've tried. Even I can drive like that! Do better next time! I just know you'll break down all the competitor's engines! Sad '''From: Fan No.030 Dear __________, I had a fight with my friend yesterday. I want to be friends again. What should I do? Hey! From: '''Fan No.032 Dear __________, I saw your last race! Your driving is great. I became your fan. I'm gonna support you from now on. You are COOL!! Really. Marriage Proposal '''From: Fan No.034 Dear __________, How do you do? I'm Rochy Chocolat. Please marry me when I grow up. Rochy Chocolat I hate studying! From: Fan No.037 Dear __________, I'm not smart, but I can race. Can I be your teammate in the future? Coach! From: Fan No.039 Coach, tell me! How can I become a great racer like you? Should I change my fuel? Wait, there's only one type of fuel. How about the engine? Should I get an expensive one? I'll save money, and get an expensive one. I want to grow up now. The same From: Fan No.041 Dear __________, Hello! I always watched you race. I'm gonna ask my mum to paint my body the same colour of your body. You're my teacher From: Fan No.043 Hello, __________, I learnt to enjoy racing from you. I hope to someday be as good as you. You rule! I hope you do great. Always watching From: '''Fan No.048 I know you don't know me, but I'm always watching you race. I get worried when you're not doing so well, but happy when you're doing good. You're my source of energy. From I Like __________(*__) Hehehe '''From: '''Fan No.53 Dear __________, I dunno what to say, but... I really like U!! I would really like to talk to U. Your Malu My Dream '''From: '''Fan No.055 Dear __________, how do you do? I'm Ragu, little Choro-Q. I'm still small, and I can't race like you do. I was imitating you the other day, and my mum said "You're not ready yet". I want to grow up, and drive with you. I will paint '''From: Fan No.058 My Dearest __________, Hello! When I cheer for you, I always paint my body with the same colour as yours. I feel like I'm racing with you. I have a friend who tells me your body colour. How does she know what it is? Excited From: '''Fan No.060 Hello! Your last race was great! I was so excited that I couldn't go to sleep. Why are you so awesome? I should paint my body the same colour as yours. How embarassing! Looking forward to your next race. COOL '''From: Fan No.064 Yes, you're way too cool. You passed one another! You've captured my heart! Yumemi Yoo-hoo From: '''Fan No.073 How's it going? I'm doing quite well. I'm your supporter! Promise! =) Shocking! '''From: '''Fan No.075 Hey! What was THAT? I've supported you all along! I'm shocked! (+_+) I hope you do better next time! Want to race '''From: Fan No.077 Dear __________, How are you? I'm doing fine. I saw your race, and want to be in a race sometime in the future. I'll work hard. Question From: Fan No.082 I need to ask you something. Don't you get scared racing with all those cars? I'm scared even though I'm not in the race. Collecting? From: Fan No.089 I have a question! This is an expression my dad told me: "Rush headlong into..." I'll teach you this, just you. I hope you continue rushing headlong. I love Quick-pic From: Fan No.094 Would you take a picture with me at the Quick-Pic shop? Can I bring my friends too? It'll be nice to have a group picture. I have decided From: Fan No.100 I always watch you race. Your wild driving has helped me make a decision. Passionate From: '''Fan No.102 It was a great race. I felt your passion from inside, and I was very encouraged. I would like to see you win more races. Bye. What happened? '''From: Fan No.108 Hello. You were in a bad condition. What happened? I'm disappointed. I hope you do better next time. Later! Collecting? From: '''Fan No.111 Why don't you change your body once in a while? You might feel refreshed. You don't have any other bodies? You have to collect them! Burning Love '''From: Fan No.128 My __________, Wow! You're too GOOD! My engine's on fire! Hahaha! More spirit! From: '''Fan No.133 Hey! You need more spirit! Maybe it will help if your fans have more spirit! YAY! I LOVE '''From: Fan No.136 You won a prize, you lucky guy! Congratulations! My wish must have been heard... Fan club member How are you?/Hey. From: '''Fan No.158 Hey, I could give you a few pointers to make your cornering a little easier. Hope you do great. One of the fans How's it going? '''From: Fan No.160 How's it going? I hear you're not doing too well. Well, you're in a world where only your results count. I hope you do better. My Hope From: Fan No.201 That's no good. I'm your supporter! Come on! I know you can do much better! What are you doing? From: '''Fan No.229 What was THAT? What are you doing? You need to learn the basics! You know I'm your supporter! Your Fan. What I think '''From: Fan No.230 I think your body colour looks bad. Why don't you change your body colour once in a while? That's it! From: Fan No.326 That's it! You were perfect! That was some awesome driving. Incredible!!! I will keep on supporting you! What happened? From: Fan No.387 Your last race wasn't like usual. Is that all you can do? It was a long time ago, but remember the promise you made in Chestnut Canyon? That you'd conquer the world? I'll never forget that promise. Always watching... From: Fan No.411 Hehehe I did see you drive... Hehehe I'm always watching you drive... Hehehe Take it easy From: '''Fan No.502 You did fine in the first half, but the last half. Seemed like you weren't doing too well. What's wrong? Well, take it easy. Hey! '''From: '''Fan No.512 Hi. I think you should brake longer when you corner. Your Supporter '''From: Fan No.777 Dear __________, You've done great this time as usual. I'll be cheering from the 1st row, 3rd seat from the right! Monamoo Today's Fortune From: '''Fortune-teller Sister Dear __________, You have no luck with money today. Your lucky colour is green. Fortune-teller Sister Today's Fortune '''From: Fortune-teller Sister Help people in trouble today. Everything will come back to you. Fortune-teller Sister Today's Fortune From: '''Fortune-teller Sister Dear __________, Beware of using up your fuel! You might run out in an unexpected place. Fortune-teller Sister Today's Fortune '''From: Fortune-teller Sister Dear __________, You will meet someone nice today! Make lots of friends! Fortune-teller Sister Today's Fortune From: Fortune-teller Sister Dear __________, Everything will go wrong today. Just don't do anything. Fortune-teller Sister Today's Fortune From: Fortune-teller Sister Dear __________, Your LOVE luck will increase! Talk to the girl you like! Fortune-teller Sister Today's Fortune From: Fortune-teller Sister Dear __________, Everything will go well today. Be aggressive today! Fortune-teller Sister @@@@@! From: ***** +*_@+! *♪+-♪ ♪? @@***&&%%-!!! ***** Adventurer From: Neopago Return to the closest Q's when something happens. This may be something important. You could get lost even with the world map. A true merchant From: Merchant People these days are such cowards. I'm not one of them! I will do something BIG one of these days. Merchant Chain Letter From: ... Dear __________, After reading this letter, send it to 600 people within the next 15 minutes, and bark like a dog. If you don't, you will have bad luck forever. If you do, then your dreams will come true. Dating From: Love Love Company We, Love Love Company help you find someone perfect for you. Reply immediately to this message to meet a nice person. This is your only chance! E-mail this to your friends too. Dear Boss From: Joe Boss, I need a raise. Dear Customer From: Bogus Shop Welcome to Bogus Shop! Do you speed the highways every evening? You need some chocolate to keep you awake at the wheel! Buy some now! One sale for a limited time! Bogus Shop Dear Tunney From: Bonney The other day, I was looking at the ocean reflecting the sunset, I wanted to see you. It's too bad that we live so far apart. Bonney Dear Yoko From: Mabo I had a great time yesterday. I sent this message to the E-mail address you told me. I hope you get this. Tell me how you like the tyre I bought you. Do you take Quick-pics? From: '''Malynes Is it true that one of the Quick-pic shops in White Mountain make you look fair skinned? I think it's a lie. Dolls '''From: Kumi Don't people say that if you love your doll, it will come to life? Do you think Peach Doll walks around at night? It's scary. I still like dolls, though. Dream From: Ken __________, I had a dream that I could fly! It was amazing! I was over this town, but it looked so different From Dreaming Early bird From: Medium __________, I got up at 7 in the morning, for the first time in many years. It feels good. Envious From: '''Marble I'm so envious of __________. You get to travel around the world, right? I can't do that because I've got a family to take care of. Go see the world for me. Fear '''From: '''Hidel Don't you fear viruses? We can't attach files to this E-mail system, so there's nothing to worry about. Hahaha! Full! '''From: Giant It's nice to eat and become full. Some people don't have enough food to feed their families. We take food for granted, because we have so much for it. Savour your food! Group From: Swimmy Small fish live together to protect themselves from big fish. How big is the ocean? From: Beggy __________, I lost track of time when I drive in the ocean. Before I know it, I'm out of fuel, and it's dark outside. It just happened to me today, and I just got home. I had a horrible day. I'm gonna try harder From: Little me Dear __________, From now on, I'll go to bed early. Do you know why? My mum says that plenty of sleep will make me stronger. Little me I love festivals From: Koji I love to draw on rice crackers. On a big rice cracker, you draw something with starch syrup, and pour chocolate over it. Then your drawing rises to the surface. It's fun From: Chipps It's fun to take a drive on the ocean floor. Practise so you can drive smoothly on the ocean floor. Memories From: Becky When was that? When I started to take a bath on my own? When was that? When I started to put on make up? When was that? Memories From: Blue When was that? When I started to call mummy, mother? When was that? When I started to call her honey? When was that? Memories From: Heat When was that? When we started to call maths, algaebra? When was that? When we started to call tests, exams? When was that? Memories From: Kurazo When was that? When record shops became CD shops. When was that? When rice curry became curry rice. When was that? My mistake! From: Christine A scary thing happened to me yesterday. I thought I was taking a walk with my mum, but when I looked at her, I realised that I had been following a stranger! Romance of engines From: LocoLoco Isn't there romance to low milage engines? Using it produces great speed, but uses lots of fuel. I think it's cool that it exists only for speed, and not for convenience or saving. Self-quest From: Shirohi What do you need? What do you want? What does your future hold? If you are searching for that certain something, a consultation with a psychic may be just what you need. Please call us immediately. We can help you. Shirohi Simple Question From: '''Harry Does anyone listen to the radio in this town? I got a radio when I moved here, but there are only two radio stations. I heard they are all broadcast from Peach Town That's something! The night view '''From: Glaski Isn't it nice to just look at the city sometimes? I think Island Bridge has the best night view. It'll be nice to take your girlfriend there. The ocean is huge! From: Jimmy Hey, have you ever seen the ocean? We can't see it from where I live. I want to see it sometime. The rivers From: Miya The rivers end at the sea, but where do they begin? Do you want to follow the river with me? I think we can find some answers. Why not, __________? There are no ghosts From: '''Sabri I'm afraid of the dark. You know, ghosts come out during night and day! It's scary! This is Maiko! '''From: Maiko What's up, __________? I ditched class the other day, and I found a cool shop in Papaya Island. You should check it out sometimes. I'm going to sleep now. See ya. Bye-bye. Maiko To my senior at school From: Hiroshi I apologise for troubling you today. I'll not make the same mistake again. Hiroshi Workers From: Rick Q's people are great people. They work for us 24 hours a day, without any sleep. I'm impressed. ♥♥♥ From: Fan No. 091 ♥ This is how I feel about you! Choro-Q HG 3 It's the Summary! From RT-Tronic How was the lesson while you were in dream school, was it helpful? Wheelie Jump Wheelie Jump Using these 3 actions well, I hope you race and get to place! About RT Mail From RT Mail System Dear {insert player's name} This is the RT Mail System. When mail is sent to you, the navigator you are using will flash and make a sound to let you know. Please enjoy your mail system. Sup! From: Macky I want to have the strength of a professional wrestler. During the race I wouldn't budge when people hit me. That's the kind of power I want! Ragged From: Warun My mum told me no, but I still went. That house near the edge of Echo Forest? That ragged house? There's got to be something there. Ooh, creepy. Many parts From: Tamezou In this world, there are parts that make you fast and those that make you slow. Boy Girl From: Sayaka On a faucet, the blue knob is for cold and the red knob is for hot. Sometimes, I think blue is for boys and red is for girls. It came out! From: Adobe That thing came from my room! I was so shocked!!! A stupid ROACH!!!!! NOOOO!!!!! Parts galore! From: Collectan I love collecting parts. I have parts all over my room. I have parts all over the place, and I still want more! Did you eat? From: Puku I love Yogurt! For morning I have one. For lunch I have one. For a snack I have one. For dinner I have one. At night, I have one. Oh, Yogurt! Hehe. Hello From: Mum How long has it been since you left? How have you been? Lately I have started running to keep myself healthy. I'll mail you again. Troubled... From: Frappe I moved recently. The new place is so large and the view is great!! But no one lives near me!! All the stores are far too. I sometimes start to think that maybe I'm the only person that exists in this world. Sadness is constantly 100 percent. Nothing From: Tokmei I have nothing. I'm poor. I want a home. Stunning From: Talari The other day my nose bled in front of a girl I like. The girl is so stunning! Too cold From: Bazzy It's cold! I've lived here for 35 years but it's cold! My grandson froze yesterday because it was so cold! I heard you're in a land that's not too cold. Gum From: Senior Binta I sat on the bench and gum got stuck on me. That's no good! My fault for not noticing. So rude and disgusting! I got so irritated I had to write my feelings to someone. Leaves From: Infoa I put plants in my room to give my room a different look. I ended up getting more plants and put them all over. Now, I live in a house that looks like a jungle. Jinx From: '''Yosebun There's this saying that my dad always says that supposedly makes him win the races. But it's such a long saying that I can't remember it. Chance '''From: Missmiss There are opportunities all over the place. Just find it and grab a hold. You can be that much closer to your dreams. The strength to find them and the strength to hold on. Hot tempered From: Ashigan When the weather is hot, I end up getting in fights. I'm surprised to be tired from the heat, but instead I get a pretty hot temper. The other day I got into a fight deciding whether to go to Noise City or Echo Forest. About to cry... From: Momoko The other day I hit my tyre on the edge of a table. It hurt so please be careful. Jumpy! From: '''Pyonta I love frogs! The frogs located in Echo Forest look amazing! I feel as if I can jump higher when I am around them! Aloha! '''From: Nets Sometimes people are acting strange. We have to do something about them __________! Let's go. We're the only people that can make this world right! Let's go! Food for thought From: Buby Are there times when your food is a weird colour? Like a colour that you can't believe? Sometimes food is pink and sometimes pink. Weird colours. Mum says it's because it looks good to eat. Do people change their body colour to look good to eat? Shocking From: Smaila I finally got a hold of a ticket for a boxing fight I've wanted to watch. I got there, and within a minute of the start, the match was over. The person I rooted for lost. ARGGGGG!!!! Diet From: Umeza Push-ups, pull-ups, marathon, swimming, sauna, fitness, and baths! Skip a couple of meals, and this summer I'm losing weight! Woohoo! From: Cameron I did it! I won some tickets to a dinner show with __________!! I'm going to go have fun! Slimy? From: Sachy Professor Kellog's precious vase is known to have a snake inside. If you play a flute, it will supposedly come out? Let's adventure From: Goony It seems there are places that are not on the map. You have to search to find them. I wonder if this is all true... WGP Invitation From: Daisen __________, Congratulations on becoming the Meister! We here are selecting individuals from each country to compete in a special race. Please select from courses available in your garage. Noise Corporation: Daisen Ongoing mail story From: No.1 Chapter One One day, one of my favourite shoes were missing. I looked everywhere, but I could not find them anywhere. Mum got mad at me, saying I lost them. But it really wasn't my fault. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.2 Chapter Two The next day, I woke up to find the shoes on the top shelf. How did it get there? Did someone find them and put them there? I asked, but no one knew. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.3 Chapter Three The shoe was found, but my notebook, with my homework, is gone. I did my homework yesterday, but the teacher got mad. Did someone take it on purpose? To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.4 Chapter Four When I get home from school, the notebook mysteriously appeared in the middle of my room. This is not coincidence. Someone must be doing these things. They're having fun pulling pranks on me. But why and for what reason? To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.5 Chapter Five This time, my precious watch is gone. The one my grandfather bought for me the other day. I am really mad now! I will find the culprit! To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.6 Chapter Six But how does he get into my room? I don't think mom or dad would do this for amusement. I know! I should talk to my friend! Maybe he'll think of some way to catch the culprit! To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.7 Chapter Seven My friend Crow thinks that the popular Black Box is the culprit. The BlackBox suddenly appears and takes you into a different dimension.. supposedly. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.8 Chapter Eight Crow heard about the Black Box on the TV. What am I going to do? I didn't know it was something so scary. What if it appears and takes me to another dimension? To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.9 Chapter Nine Thinking about the Black Box, I no longer could sleep by myself. How does it appear? Does it appear out of nowhere, and suddenly grab you? To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.10 Chapter Ten The watch that had disappeared was found underneath my desk. I don't think this was done by humans. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.11 Chapter Eleven I heard a sound while I was sleeping. Is it the Black Box? I got up in a hurry, and looked around my room. Oh no, it's missing! To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.12 Chapter Twelve The half broken toy car I found with Crow is missing! It's not sold in stores anymore so although it was broken, it was important to me. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.13 Chapter Thirteen When I get to school, Crow came running up to me. He told me his comic books have disappeared. Seems like it's not a problem that is happening only to me anymore. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.14 Chapter Fourteen I have to do something with the Black Box or everyone is going to become a victim. Now, I must wait for it to appear, and try to catch it in the act. Ongoing mail story From: No.15 Chapter Fifteen The toy car was found near the front door, and mom yelled at me to clean things up. I will find you Black Box! To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.16 Chapter Sixteen I decide to lie in bed as if I'm sleeping. Come on out! I'm not afraid anymore! .... and then I woke up in the morning. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.17 Chapter Seventeen Still not knowing what the Black Box is, numerous things disappear and then reappear. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.18 Chapter Eighteen It became night, so I went into my room to sleep. Meow... I look, and a black cat holding my toy looks at me and escaped out of the window. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.19 Chapter Nineteen What? Black Box was a hoax! Turns out that Crow's comic book had been misplaced and was not missing at all. To be continued. Ongoing mail story From: No.20 Chapter Twenty It was all the cat's doing. Both Crow and I can sleep well now without worrying....? But wait a minute, the window was open yesterday, but it was closed before... The end Choro-Q HG 4 A Challenge So, I'm real fast. And the fact that you're a racer is a fiddle-dee-do. By the way, "fiddle-dee-do" is a word I just learned. It means nonsense. Do you know what nonsense means? I'll wait for you at the Brachy School at noon, so be sure to come! 1st grade at Brachy School Eskan Tough Chicks So, I've heard you're a bully. My little brother Eskan told me. I've got something for you, so come to the hang-out in the northwest of Poqui. Leader of the Tough Chicks Draoga Holiday Cup Yo! That was fun! I'll be watching the Holiday Cup! Be sure to be in at least 3 races. Hope you come in 3rd! Draoga A Test The Tough Chicks News We fear nothing! We're having tests this month at the cemetery. You can come if you dare! Meet us at the haunted house in the cemetery! We'll be waiting! Draoga Inventor There is an inventor called Zeltaf in the northeast of Poqui town. You should go see him! If you're going, go at noontime. Barat Lottery This is your Brachy Bank. We will start selling lottery tickets soon. Please come visit us. Manager Puntek Joining Hey! Long time no see! What's up? I finally joined a team! A real life TEAM! I mean, I passed the test! I've finally made my world stage debut!! You must be working hard too! I wanna race you to make sure you're in shape. I'll be waiting! Barat Team Yo! So, you're doing good! I heard you're getting better and better!! Why don't you visit a team sometime? You might get lucky! Barat Island Howdy, fella? I've got a favour to ask. You willing to go to an island? Tell you the details later. Larc at the Lighthouse Fishing Howdy, fella? Thanks for the other day. I've got somethin' good for ya. Come and see me. Larc at the Lighthouse PT Job Looking for someone who can help us plant. Try working in my field! We're located in the south of Poqui town. Batelie More Job Looking for someone who can help us harvest. Try working in my field! We're located in the south of Poqui town. Batelie PT Job Part-time job! A garbage collection job. We're located near the fountain in Poqui town. Looking for a hard-working, clean individual. Gast's Cleaning PT Job We, the Poqui Buses, are offering a part-time job. A racer will be a plus! Zunayomi, at Poqui Buses Shoeshine How's your machine working? Do you know Badanye, the tireshine in Poqui? He's my friend. I remember him having a rare book. If you make a donation while he's sleeping, he might let you see it. Lafnek Project A top secret project is in progress at the lab in Nyaky town. If you have Shoebinde's letter of recommendation, go visit the lab. Norahike Survey This letter is sent to racers who have established remarkable records. At Dalniche Embassy, we are conducting a survey about the courses. The location is near the fountain in Nyaky town. Please visit us, and let us hear your comments. Ambassador Tantalom First GP Yo! You finally raced in the Grand Prix! Way to go! I'll be there next time! Let's race together! Alright? Apply for the GP, and you'll be automatically entered! I'll be waiting!! Barat Story Come see me sometime. I'll tell you an interesting story. My place is closed in the day. Come at night. Gedluna Fortune-teller Hey, it's Lafnek. Do you know Boyna in Nyaky town? She's a fortune-teller on the street. She can change your name. Go take a look. Lafnek News I'm that scheming politician, Charlanki. I live in the southeast of Nyaky town. I have good news for you. But you of course need some money for that! Well, 50000G would be enough. When you have the money ready, come see me. Charlanki Invitation It's me You have been registered for the Tough Race. Now you can enter the Extreme Cup. Earn tons of money! Charlanki Congress I've got interesting news! Go to the congress. They're fighting about the new course. Draoga Fire Station Kaleri at the fire station is an old friend of mine. He's getting old, and can't move well with his backache. You live in Brachy, right? Will you visit him? The location is southwest of Brachy fountain. Noon would be the best time to visit him. Zeltaf Poqui Bar You should be well-trained by now. But if you still can't win, your parts may be bad. Utilise the synthesis project at the laboratory. You'll need a letter of recommendation from Shoebinde to synthesise. Now listen up! Get into 1st place in 2 GPs. Then you'll be famous. Then go to Gedluna's in Poqui. You should be able to get important info there. It's too risky to tell you more. Norahike Listen Listen, can you do me a favour? Will you come along? My house is next to Yarg's church in Nyaky. Ania Hard Rumour At Nyaky Cafe, you may be able to hear a rumour hard to understand. You should study a little. Ania Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Choro-Q HG 2